Is this real or is it?
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Heero acquires odd powers by visiting a fairyland of sorts. But as he continues to grow in power does he realize something is wrong...but can he make the right choice in the end and stop this madness? Or will he be swallowed by fake reality? Some HY x R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Heero is a young businessman working for Winner Affairs and must almost lead a double life keeping his good image up and hiding the darker side of his life. He comes and goes between reality and a mystical, dreamlike fairyland where he acquires unatural abilities... in the end he must either choose between dreams and illusion of power or simply lead a normal life.

(Warning: This fic may contain mature material.)

Chapter One

Surprise, Surprise!

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as Heero opened the door to his residence at the front entrance. All around, there were people and guests everywhere in his estate and as the word came out of their mouths party dust was dispersed in the air and then "Happy Birthday Heero!" was uttered out loud altogether.

He stood there behind the now closed door, surprised, not expecting a surprise birthday party. He then realized that it was actually his birthday today. 'Who organized this?' he wondered.

"…Uh…uhm…thank you everyone. Very much…" Heero tried to say loudly enough to reach everyone from the stairs and to the floors. "I wasn't expecting anybody to be here…" Then not long after that, a young woman his age made her way out of crowd pushing a cart with a cake on it. She was pretty with her mild honey hair which looked good even when it wasn't fancy looking and along with her dark blue eyes, she was very attractive. On the cart she pushed there was a very large white cake decorated with flowers made of cream with candles on it. It was perfect and looked like it required craftsmanship.

"Alright everyone! Let's sing happy birthday!" the pretty girl happily said and they all did including herself. Heero was beginning to feel embarrassed. When the song finally ended, the girl motioned the cart a little more over to Heero to imply that he was to blow out the candles. Slowly and reluctantly, he did.

Everyone cheered and clapped. "Congratulations!" said one person. "Happy Birthday!" said another.

The girl smiled at him and personally said to him: "Happy Birthday Heero. How do you like your cake?"

He took another look at him and then said "It's just…great Miss Relena. Thank you. Did you plan all this by any chance?" He and Relena were acquaintances for some months now and talked to each other every now and then but often, he was very busy or occupied. They had originally met at a meeting at a hotel where he had served as a representative for his company at a government conference where she decided to accompany her father, the Minister of Finance. Because of his youth, Relena had mistaken him for a waiter and asked if she could have a soda. Since then, they had managed to somehow bump into each other a few times as recurring characters in their lives.

"Well, I helped but it was Duo and Mr. Winner who organized it all. They told me they were planning this party and well… here I am. And my father couldn't make it. He has other meetings to attend to. But please, Heero, just call me Relena ok?"

"Alright then Relena. Do you know where I can find them?"

"Oh, I was going to tell you that they were waiting for you at the dining room."

"Thanks" Heero said and was just about to take off, but Relena's voice stopped him for a bit longer.

"Heero, don't forget to come get some cake alright?" she said as guest began surrounding her and the cake hoping to get their slice.

"Of course Miss Relena, I'll come get a slice after I talk to Duo and Quatre" he said not wanting to sound rude even though he didn't really feel like it even though it was obvious the cake was a masterpiece. After taking some steps to the dining room, Relena's voice called out to him.

"And Heero, it's just Relena, ok?" she reminded him, amused at the fact he forgot.

And so he found Duo and Quatre just where Relena said he would find them.

"Did the two of you plan this?" he asked blandly to hide his annoyance at the party. He had to be careful especially with Quatre because he was his boss after all. But it just always seemed that Quatre liked to keep things informal and Heero always felt at ease when he was around.

"Well, in fact we did Heero. Did you see your cake? Quatre had it made from his own home. Now that's truly world-class my friend" Duo said sitting indolently on the chair by the long, large table, Quatre beside him.

"So what is it that we're here to talk about?" Heero said getting straight to business and took a seat next to Duo.

"Heero, I want you to represent me at a meeting to someone. His name is Change Wufei. We know he's an underground businessman of sorts. He wants to make a proposition, but wants to do it in person. I would go see him, but… I feel that I don't need to as he probably isn't a very important person and may not be well worth my time. Check it out for me ok?" Quatre said and then took a sip of wine from his glass.

Underground?

"I don't want to get into anything illegal" Heero stated.

"Oh, don't worry Heero. All you have to do is tell me what he wants. And I meant to say something like... freelance merchant? Just trust me alright?" Quatre added.

"Where will he be?" Heero asked. He knew Quatre as someone of his word and his fear of possibly getting involved in illegal business was put aside.

"The Sun Hotel in Vaduz. I already reserved a flight for you. It leaves tomorrow night, ok? There's also a reservation for you there at the hotel as well for three days" Duo said handing out a ticket and giving it to him.

"Will the meeting be that long?" Heero wondered because his stay was scheduled for three days.

"Well, maybe you'd like to stay there a while you know? Vaduz is great tourist destination for those who have money. In fact, the Great Vaduz Festivity Day is coming up very soon. Have some fun while you're there alright?" Duo suggested smiling.

"Well Heero, I do hope that you can take care of this party and guests of yours. I'll be going now, so please excuse me" Quatre said getting up and Duo followed suit.

"And me too Heero buddy. I'd love to party and all but… not today. Oh, and it's just the perfect time for you and Relena to start to get to know each other a little more. See you alright?"

And so the two of them left.

The next four hours of Heero's life was spent trying to make himself seem like a decent host. But to his surprise it seemed like there wasn't really much for him to do. He chatted and socialized with as many guests as he could. It was tiring, but he didn't want to look bad. But it had to end sometime. He got up on the top of the stairs at the entrance holding a microphone in his hand.

"Hello? Can everyone hear me well enough?" he said. "Please gather up everyone, I have something I'd like to say."

Heero waited for a few minutes until all the guests had gathered around.

"Everyone, I'd like to you all for such a wonderful evening and I must admit that although I knew what today's date was, I just forgot that it was my own birthday" he said hoping those words would make him appear humble.

Slight laughter from the crowd resulted.

"So I would like to make a toast" he continued holding up a glass. "I hope everyone here has had an enjoyable evening and I just want to say that I'm sorry to those of you who didn't get a chance to talk with me. There's only so many of you! Anyway, I hope that my colleagues continue to have a promising, prosperous career under Winner Affairs and that both my new and old acquaintances in their lives share such fortune in whatever thay may do in life. Amen" he said raising his arm along with his cup for a moment and drank. Everyone else did so and then clapped.

"So thank you again ladies and gentlemen, but I'm very tired right now so I ask that I be able to have the rest of the evening to myself and rest. It has been such a pleasure to have you all."

Along the way out, Heero shook hands with his guests along the way out and said goodbye to as many of them as could. When they all finally left, he gladly closed and locked the door in relief.

He sighed.

He then decided to take a shower before going to bed and headed to the bathroom but heard someone in the living room.

"Relena?" he said walking over to her. He saw her holding a garbage bag picking up trash. The place wasn't terribly messy but the guests it seemed were messier than he actually expected.

"Hi Heero" she said tired and was about to pick up some crumbs of food but Heero intervened.

"Relena please" he said. "You don't have to clean up here ok? I'll take care of it" he continued and took the garbage bag away from her. "It's alright for you to leave now."

Relena sighed as if in defeat and more or less failed to hide it. She was hoping that today she would have the opportunity to talk to Heero and get to know him better and actually to progress from their simple acquaintanceship to… friends. She wasn't sure, but from what she could tell, Heero was very polite and mature which were two things that many guys lacked. But he often just seemed shy. All day, Relena hoped Heero would come over and talk, but it seemed he just had too many guests. After talking two steps toward the door, Heero stopped her and asked what was wrong.

"I…I…uh it's nothing Heero. Everything is fine" she lied not wanting to say how she truly felt and couldn't think of a credible substitute answer.

Heero just assumed that she was also tired.

"Well Relena, thank you for coming over. I was really surprised today" he said giving his personal appreciation. Such a thing always made you look good in business. "I hope that I'll see you again soon. Come again" He had been accompanying her the way to the door.

But before Heero closed the door again, Relena stopped and suddenly asked when.

"When could I Heero?"

Now it was his turn to not be sure of what to say because he didn't actually mean what he just said but didn't want to say that he was only kidding or was just trying to 'sound good'.

"I'm not exactly sure… but… how about I call as soon as I have some time off work?" he said hoping that would temporarily leave him time to think. Upon hearing that, Relena looked as if she recovered from being upset a little.

"Do you have my number?" Relena asked.

"Oh, I…uhm…no I don't…"

Relena took out piece of note paper and wrote it on and then handed it to him.

"Bye Heero"

"Bye Relena. And thanks again" Heero before closing the door to his house for the last time that night.

After taking his shower at last, Heero went to go to his bedroom. He walked up the stairs and he saw that some light could be seen coming out of his room. He hadn't been in his room since this morning so he couldn't have been the one that turned it on. Suspicious and alarmed, he quickened his pace and opened the door.

A few giggles from a woman's voice.

On the floor in his room, Heero saw two evening dresses and two sets of lingerie around his bed.

"We were wondering when you'd finally come…Mister Heero" a woman said flirtatiously. He saw the owners of the clothing left on the floor. They were two beautiful women sitting comfortably on his king-sized bed, one blonde and a brunette, both of them had their long hair wonderfully done for a fancy party. One held a bottle of champagne in her hands and the other a batch of green grapes. They were covered only in the large, silken blanket and sheets and had not bothered to cover their body above their stomachs…

Normally, Heero would've have told any remaining guests that he had to leave in a scolding manner, but this… he couldn't mind. He was tired at first but now he could feel energy flowing through his veins. Accepting what he saw before him, Heero closed the door and calmly asked "What is it that you want?"

"We heard that you…you were a very busy and lonesome person so we thought that you would like some company tonight…" the brunette answered smiling.

Heero took off his bathrobe and immediately joined them. Women were his distraction, his weakness he thought and only indulged in them on occasion… in secret…

Yes, this was indeed his weakness…

...Heero lied down in between them on the bed. He lied down on his front...the two pairs of hands massaging him efficiently, effectively...

...After that, the brunette picked the grapes with her hand and her mouth and placed them in his own until they were all gone and the blonde carefully poured the bottle of luxurious, expensive champagne into his mouth first before herself or the other woman may have a sip…

…He them got on them, inserted himself into them one at a time, extracting gradual moans of increasing pleasure and desire until he was too tired to continue… he then went straight to their mouths and played with their two tongues and theirs with his before going over to their chests to taste and savor like fruit each of the nipples of their firm breasts well-shaped, good in size as if to drink, suck juice from inside them while each time, the pair of hands from the respective woman would find their way into his soft hair and buried them in deep and tight making him stay… and then… and then it was their turn to get on him…

One at a time.

(Please review or comment! Thank you!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

First Impression

Heero slept well and peacefully into the next morning. Lying down on his front, he in one arm covered one of the women he met from last night, and the other was leaning on top of him, her head on his shoulder. Automatically, Heero woke up and saw on clock that it was 7:30.

Great. It was always good to start your day early.

Then suddenly, the phone on a small table right next to the bed rang, waking up his two guests.

"Hello?" he said after picking it up.

_"Hello? Is that you Mister Yuy? This is Sylvia"_ the voice said. Heero knew who she was. Sylvia Noventa was Quatre's secretary at work.

"Yes Sylvia?"

_"I'm sorry if I woke you up"_ she said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I was already up. So what is it?" Heero asked.

_"Not much Mister Yuy. I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Winner says you don't have to worry about coming to work today and that you are to return in a few days"_ Sylvia said.

"Alright, thank you Sylvia"

_"You're welcome. Goodbye"_ she said and hung up. Heero put the phone back.

But then it rang again.

"Hello?" he said again.

_"Hello sir, this is the Free Airways, we just wanted to remind you that you have a flight reserved for you at 5:00 this evening"_

"Yes I know, thank you very much. Goodbye" Heero said and then hung up.

He then turned his attention to the women with him.

"Now ladies, I want to thank you for coming over but I'm sorry to say this but I think you should leave now" he said. The blonde and the brunette moved over and kissed him. One of them said "Please Mister Heero… won't you let us stay a bit longer?.."

"I'm going to take a shower now, so would you care to..."

Later on, Heero packed a few suitcases' worth of clothes and various accessories. After making sure that he had everything he needed, he called a taxi to pick him up and take him to the airport.

The flight wasn't very long. It was only about 8:00 in the night when he got there. It was only about two hours. After arriving at the airport and picking up his luggage, he again called a taxi to take him to the hotel.

Vaduz wasn't a very large city but yet not too small either. Being located near the ocean in a somewhat desert like region, the city was popular for visiting tourists all year long as the weather was usually pleasant and warm. It had relatively high living costs and was said to be a city of wealth and luxury. It was an important cultural center with many casinos and festivals. It was both a vibrant city by day and equally active and exciting at night. The Great Vaduz Festivity Day was simply an annual holiday when the city held all kinds of recreational and sports activities. These things included having large carnivals and circuses open and the opening of contests in horse, camel, and car racing and even fencing. Of course, these were only informal contests and would only appear on local TV. Other things it included were the high attendance of fancy night clubs and the marching of parades. The holiday would last two days and would begin tomorrow.

The Sun Hotel was rated at five stars. It was a large hotel with many short story condominium-like buildings, each with the finest rooms and quarters and not to mention the room service that was available for food. There were also some areas for popular recreational activities for the guests which included swimming pools, golf or mini-golf courses and bars. It was only his first time staying here but the hotel had good reputation and many outside Vaduz knew something about it. Heero walked in the entrance and went to the front desk. He told the attendant that his name was Heero Yuy and had a reservation. Just as Heero expected, the attendant told him there was a room ready. He handed Heero a key and Heero was about to go to his assigned room until a hotel employee stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, is your name Heero Yuy?" he asked. He answered yes. The employee took out an envelope and handed it to him. "I'm glad I found you. It just came in" he explained.

"Thank you very much" he said to the employee.

Heero opened the door to his room. Just what he expected. The room was large, had a nice, comfortable bed, a washing machine, and sofa along with it to name a few. After putting his things away, Heero sat down on a couch and opened the letter. What could it be? Heero thought.

He tore it open.

_Dear Representative of Winner Affairs,_

_I am writing to you to let you know that I'll be waiting at the bar located at the Sun Hotel in Vaduz at 9: 00 PM at table 5. My name is Chang Wufei, the businessman you may have heard about and I very much look forward to doing business your company. If that time is too inconvenient for you, I will understand that if you do not show up by 9: 25. Should that be the case, I hope we can meet at 9: 00 the following morning. All the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Chang Wufei_

Another thing about being a good businessman was being prompt or slightly early just to make sure first impressions were satisfactory. After reading the note, he got dressed into one of his suits and walked out. Heero looked at his watch which read 8: 55. And before him by a few steps was the bar.

He entered.

The bar's atmosphere was relaxed and people mingled and danced with each other or were in fact just having a drink or eating food. Heero was glad that it wasn't noisy or too loud and that just about everyone was well-behaved, even though there was a music band playing on stage and just about everyone was talking.

"Pardon me sir, is there is a table 5 here?" Heero asked a waiter.

"Just over there" he answered, pointing next to the restroom. Heero saw that there was indeed a man sitting over there. He had his medium-length hair braided in a short braid at the back and wore a set of a gray tunic.

"Good evening, are you Mr. Chang Wufei?" Heero asked, approaching the table.

"Yes, I am" the businessman said. He got up from his seat and offered to shake hands which Heero agreed to.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Heero Yuy."

They both took a seat down across from each other.

"I see that you are a few minutes early Mr. Yuy. How good of you to be on time'

"Oh, don't mention it. It's simply my job."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty Mr. Yuy?" Chang offered.

"No thanks, I already ate. So why are we here Mr. Chang?"

"Straight to business, to the point. I like that. Alright then" Chang began, his face and eyes starting to reveal some sort of cleverness or intelligence. "Your boss Mr. Winner might be in interested in buying some treasure that I just found on an archaeological expedition" he continued. Then the man's eyes began to glow. "It's the sacred Vase of Magical Glitter…"

Did Quatre just send him here on a business trip just to see if he was willing to buy some antique treasure?

"What is it?" he asked not knowing what it was.

"Well, of course there is no glitter in it, but it's a beautiful, ancient, and single, one of a kind vase made from 24 karat gold filled with precious jewels… and your boss can have it for just ten million roses."

"…Uh…I'll… be sure to tell Mr. Winner about your offer. Is that all?" he said, deep down thinking the whole thing was trivial.

"Would you like to see it for yourself?" Chang offered, hoping to make sure the purchase will be made.

"Well then, I wouldn't mind Mr. Chang" he said. Heero agreed just to be polite.

"Here it is" Chang said and opened a very durable and shiny suitcase that looked very stylish being completely silver in color on the outside. Chang had led Heero into a dark basement located under the bar. Somehow, he had the security access to open the door to it and there were many boxes located there.

What Heero saw inside was truly magnificent.

The vase was the size of a typical school textbook. Like Chang said, it was made from gold and was decorated with precious jewels, chucks of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and aquamarine were carved in and what was most noticeable about it were the very small porcelain tiles ranging in color from sea blue to white to dark blue on most of it. It depicted and portrayed a group of women in elegant dresses looking up to what appeared to a woman similar to the ones below but looking more divine, goddess-like in the sky.

Unbeknown to the two men, from afar, a mysterious man dressed in black clothes observed the two men discussing business until they both left together.

'Interesting…' he thought. The Vase of Magical Glitter… so it was true that the man had found it afterall... After being lost for thousands of years, it has finally come up, just like a fairytale!

'It will all happen soon…' he thought knowing that he would get the vase one way or another.

But there still remained one question: Who will the Chosen One be? The man dressed in black had his instinct tell him that the man in the suit was the one. But he would found out for sure very soon as major events were about to happen as The Prophecy dictated.

Feeling some sort of accomplishment in learning the whereabouts of the Chosen, the man in black walked away in the dark shadows, planning his next move.

(Please review or comment! They would be very much appreciated. Thank you!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Welcome

The next morning, Heero called Quatre using the phone in his room after he took a shower. He explained to his boss what Chang's offer was and how truly marvelous the vase he saw was while at the same time thinking it was pointless for him to come all this way. But all Quatre said was no.

"Quatre, you could have gotten someone else to go meet him. I could be doing other things now" Heero said.

"I guess Heero, but you know, you need to learn to take a break for a little while. Just think of it as little…hmm…birthday present from me. A three day vacation."

He sighed. "Alright, fine then Quatre. I'll meet up with Mr. Chang soon and tell him you unfortunately refused to buy the vase."

"Ok, thank you Heero. Come back to work the day after you return home. Bye."

"Bye Quatre."

He then went to go get dressed.

It was a bright, beautiful day where sun shone up high in the sky, its beams of light making it a great day for people to enjoy themselves.

To the same place the two had met last night, Heero went to the hotel bar wearing beige, khaki short sleeved button shirt and a similar colored pair of pants. He also wore a pair of sunglasses along with that. As he walked, he saw that many people were getting ready to go out for the day and enjoy the city's festival after their morning meals were done. He decided to do the same once his meeting with Chang was over since he was already here in the city.

"Good morning Mr. Chang" he greeted him and took a side at the table.

"Good morning" Chang responded and then right away asked "So that is Mr. Winner's answer?"

Heero didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm very sorry about this, but I just spoke to him and he rejects your offer unfortunately. I'm sorry if this wasted your time. I feel that mine is somewhat" But Heero saw that Wufei still kept a calm, unchanged expression on his face.

"No problem Mr. Yuy. I always look for a back-up client just in case and actually have one. In fact, I'm going to go see him soon. No worries" he said. The two men got up from their seats and shook hands again to conclude their meeting.

"Well, it was a pleasure to have met you Mr. Chang" Heero said.

"I feel the same about you as well. Maybe next time we'll meet again and do business."

"Yes, maybe someday. Goodbye" Heero said.

"Goodbye" said the other and the two men went their separate ways from there. Taking a moment to plan his day a little, Heero got in his rented sports car and went to see the Grand Prix horse race that was soon to start outside the city in the Oasis Valley.

Under the clear, starry night, Lucrezia stepped from her room the balcony outside in the great Palace of Glitter. It was a magnificent structure made from the finest, indestructible white marble housing her and the other angels. Here, they lived their lives day by day worshiping the great Celestial Goddess and awaiting the Prophecy, which had been foretold since the dawn of everything. It said that a mortal male from another world, another dimension someplace would come here, to the palace and prove himself by emerging from the Chamber of Fate and acquire great power. However, no one but the Goddess would know what this all meant and it was still vague and mysterious to them. But Lucrezia was anxious. Before short even, it was about to come true as foretold. She would find out what this mortal was and what role she and her fairies were to play. She looked at the scenery before her: A large, full-light-blue moon and a view of lush hills and plains, and a majestic waterfall with an expanse of mountains behind.

The door to her room was knocked on.

"Come in" Lucrezia said an angel walked in bowed.

"I am here now my lady as you request" she said.

"I want a welcoming delegation to be prepared to greet our forthcoming guest just outside the Chamber's door as soon as he arrives. And have the finest lodging and refreshments available too by the time he comes" she ordered. "I want to make sure The Chosen has a good first impression of us."

"Yes my lady. As you wish" the angel said bowed again before leaving.

The Chosen One was supposed to be a welcomed guest, as the Goddess decreed that his visit would be a blessing for them all.

Alone to herself once again, Lucrezia stared out at the scenery again.

_'Well Mr. Chosen, it won't be long now...'_

Yesterday had been great. He won a lot of money betting at horse races and then went to the Sand Park, a theme park where people got in all sorts of rides and got wet. He ate at the best restaurants and the service there was so good that you didn't have to wait long to get a seat. So Heero, on the last day of the festival was willing to spend a whole another day enjoying himself. But this time, he thought about doing something that wouldn't involve him being around other people. At least for a while. He decided that he would that he would rent a jet-ski and go riding on the water.

Not long after arriving, Heero was already dressed in his wetsuit at the little harbor at the beach. It was a long, large beach and unsurprisingly, a lot of people had come. Some were already in the water swimming, or others were playing frizbee, or volleyball. He got on the jet-ski after putting on his helmet and took off. As he rode, Heero felt his heart beat quickly. He liked going fast and was enjoying it! He refrained himself from going too far from the beach however for fear that he might lose track of where he was and get lost.

But then, something unusual happened. A giant wave was forming up, and forming up fast.

In front of him.

Heero sped as much as the engine on the jet-ski would allow, attempting to head straight back to the beach, but the giant wave was simply coming at him too fast. The wave started to grow very quickly and he could feel himself being sucked in slowly.

Finally, it all happened very fast, the wave devoured him and the jet-ski.

From a distant, but visible cliff from the beach, that mysterious figure who spied on the businessman and his associate stood watching with binoculars. And in his other hand was the Vase of Magical Glitter. It was opened and was working its magic by causing a tidal wave. But it could only be seen and affected by The Chosen confirming his instinctive feeling about him. And what would happen next… he would have to see and find out.

"Alright my friend… let's see what it is that you do next…" Treize Khushnrenada said. "But I will be seeing you soon."

He didn't know how any of that had happened. Heero found himself unconscious lying down in a dark corridor, with water flowing through by like a river. But there were some torches hanging up on the walls. He got up and looked around. A sewer. So this place was a sewer. But if that was true, how did he get here? He thought back for a moment and remembered himself on the jet-ski and then getting swallowed up that tidal wave which had come out of nowhere. Nothing was making sense. The sewer wasn't as bad as Heero expected to be however. Everything seemed clean although the place had a slightly unpleasant odor, but that was just probably the scent of nature. The dark corridor was apparently a natural cave Heero guessed. He saw a door up a set of stairs. He grabbed a torch in case he would need it and proceeded up.

Now he thought he was in some kind of dungeon. Everything from the ceiling to the walls, to the floor was made of stone bricks. He continued along the hallway until he saw another door, only this one was more elaborate, large and had was decorated with engravings. It even had door handles on it.

He pulled it open.

Heero could not believe what he saw.

He could see that it was early evening. But it was a plain. A plain with grass, and trees, and bushes. And a nearby flowing waterfall. What was most unbelievable were the people in front of him. There were six extraordinarily physically beautiful women. Each of them had their long, smooth hair very-well done in attractive hairstyles. But what was strange was that they wore light as the air dresses… elegant, but yet simple. It had a separate piece for the body and another for the skirt. They also wore sparkling but small jewelry such as earrings and hair clips with gems carved in them. Behind them was a fairly large but practical tent. He wasn't sure, but he thought recognized that clothing from that Vase Chang wanted to sell Quatre. He felt like he was in some kind of a fantasy story. Upon seeing him, they looked a little joyous and in unison bowed to him.

"My lord…" one of them said and looked up. They rose from their bow walked over to him. "We have been expecting you. Please, you must be very tired from your journey. Come with us. We have food and drink ready for you inside."

"Hold on, wait a minute" Heero said. "Can you tell me what's going on here? Where am I" he said almost panicking with worry. If he should be anywhere, it should be hell, heaven, or somewhere lying in the bottom of the ocean dead or maybe ashore on some isolated beach or island and-

"My lord… is something wrong?" one of the beautiful women asked.

"I…I… don't know…"

"Please come inside my lord. You're probably just tired" the woman said. Not knowing what to do, Heero took their suggestion and entered. Who were these women? Why were they calling him lord? Was…he just in a dream? If that were true, it was a weird one.

Inside the tent was what almost looked like a bedroom. But there was no bed. Instead, there were pillows and blankets arranged neatly in linear order, left to right on the floor. But there was however, a little furniture. And he felt very strange entering the tent like this wearing his wetsuit and couldn't change into any other clothes at the moment. One of the women gestured for him to sit down on a chair by the table. He did.

"…Do you know where I am?..." he asked.

One of them bowed before answering.

"My lord, you have now entered the sacred realm of the Celestial Goddess. You've been expected for quite some time I must say." Another one of them placed a plate of food and a cup of water on the table.

"Please eat my lord" she requested.

"…Who…who are you people exactly?..." Heero would have hated sounding rude but… this was important. One of the women smiled and bowed before saying "We are the angels of this realm my lord. The protectors and guardians of this beautiful world you see before you."

'Bullshit. What a load of bullshit' Heero thought annoyed and had to keep that from saying it out loud. He was lost and here they were, playing games with him whoever the hell they were. They weren't helping. What was he going to do now? But before he could think, he heard his stomach growl. And loudly. When the women heard it, they giggled to each other but tried to suppress it. Heero took a look at the food on the table. On the plate were some strange green leaves and in the cup was something normal. Water. But it didn't look appetizing to him.

"Can you show me the way back to Vaduz please" he said getting up from his seat but a woman put her hands gently over his shoulders and pleaded him to sit down.

"Please my lord, enjoy your meal. Our Lady Lucrezia has instructed for us to wait with you here… She would be most interested in meeting you. Won't you wait?"

Heero sat back down and looked at her._ Goodness, she was beautiful…_ Because he was actually hungry, he decided to eat what was before him. It wouldn't be much he supposed but it was edible food it seemed. He took a leaf and ate it.

_Hmmm….tastes like tropical fruit._ It has odd though. He felt that the mere leaves were taking up space in his stomach. Then he took a sip of the water. Instead of something plain, but yet thirst satisfying, it was sweet… the water tasted unlike anything he had ever had before… better than the finest wine! He quickly finished up his meal. He looked over to the women who were now sitting on the little sofa there was, observing him. They smiled and laughed softly as they gave each other looks.

Such beauty…their silk hair was so well done…the way their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly on their dresses…the jewelry they wore of such remarkable quality…. Heero didn't know why but as he stared at them and as they exchanged their smiles with attempted suppressed flirtatious laughter among themselves, Heero somehow felt a steadily growing urge… an urge to…

_'What is...happening all of a sudden...why...what...'_

The tent certainly would not go into inactivity in the night with their new guest...

_To be continued..._

_...or will it?_

**(Any comments and reviews you may have or would like to give would be well most certainly, sincerely, genuinely, receptively, thoughtfully, gratefully, thankfully, graciously, cordially, appreciatively, acceptingly, kindly, encouragingly, warmly, and welcomingly welcome anytime at all from anyone!)**


End file.
